


Samegawa Summer

by Chisotahn



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisotahn/pseuds/Chisotahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer in Inaba is too damn hot; Souji and Yosuke look for a more effective way to beat the heat. Self-indulgent established relationship fluff, not serious business in the least. May contain flailing, smugness, silly banter, and Yosuke turning beet-red. </p><p>Very, very vague June spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samegawa Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on LiveJournal in 2009.

"Ungh. Doesn't your fan have a faster speed?" Yosuke groaned, rolling over; he was flopped over Souji's couch, and he couldn't get comfortable no matter how much he shifted about. It was just too damn hot. "'Cause it really, really isn't cutting it right now."

"That's as good as it gets. Sorry," Souji mumbled from his place on the floor.

Yosuke sighed. "Damnit, I'm sticking to your couch. This is ridiculous." Inaba got surprisingly hot in the summer, considering, and today seemed particularly foul - the air was thick with humidity, and there was absolutely no breeze to cut through the damp, sticky heat. Being inside was marginally better than being outside, but that margin was damn thin. "I think I might just die of heatstroke right here. That cool with you?"

"If you do, I'm not going to clean up your corpse afterwards."

"Oh, fine." Yosuke considered throwing the pillow at Souji, but decided against it - too much effort for too little reward. "Man, hasn't your uncle ever heard of air conditioning? I hear it's the wave of the future."

"Junes has air conditioning," Souji pointed out. 

"Ungh. Yeah, and half the damn town will be there. There's a _reason_ I begged for the day off today." Yosuke tilted his head back. "If I go in there, I'll just get roped in. Anyway, I don't want to go outside."

"Topsicles?"

"That would _also_ mean going outside. Ugh."

"Sit here and whine at me?"

Yosuke sat up at that, and scowled at the amused expression on Souji's face. "Shut up, seriously."

"Well, if you're happy just sitting here complaining, that's fine - I just had a better idea." Souji sat up and stretched. "You coming?"

"Man, I don't want to move-"

Souji turned off the fan with a click.

"... You bastard."

"You coming?" Souji repeated, opening the door and glancing back at Yosuke with a cheerful grin.

"I hate you _forever_ ," Yosuke groaned as he peeled himself off the couch.

....

Souji's brilliant idea not only required moving, it _also_ required going outside, much to Yosuke's disgust; Yosuke went along with it, trailing his best friend down the street and complaining as much as possible. After all, if Souji was going to make _him_ suffer, turnabout was fair play.

Souji took all his complaints with his usual calm, which was a little frustrating, but Yosuke couldn't help but wonder where the hell Souji was leading him, especially since his best friend had picked up a bag on their way out of the house and wouldn't let Yosuke look at the contents.

His first guess was Topsicles, but Souji went right past the turn-off to the shopping district in favor of the floodplain road - and in the opposite direction of Yasogami High, following the walkway down the river in a direction Yosuke himself rarely went. He had to admit the air was a _little_ cooler here because of the river, but not much - certainly not enough to negate walking all the way here, and-

"Here we are," Souji declared, stopping apparently at random.

Yosuke looked around and saw absolutely nothing of note - just trees, the river, and the deserted road. "... Yeah?" he said, finally, totally confused.

"It's down here. Come on," Souji said, walking over to the riverbank. "Be careful, the grass is a little slippery."

"Dude, the hell are you - hey, Souji!" Yosuke protested as his best friend started climbing down the bank; he followed hurriedly, swearing under his breath as his feet slid and skidded on the way down. "You better have a damn good reason for this-"

"I found this place when I was fishing," Souji said, calmly.

Yosuke regained his balance at the bottom of the slope. "Souji, goddamnit, if you dragged me all the way out here to go _fishing_..."

"No," Souji assured him, grinning. "Well, this is a good place for it, but it's also an excellent place to swim."

Yosuke blinked. "Wait, what?" Souji just gestured at the river - there was a low line of rocks jutting out into the water, curling just slightly to cup a fourth of the Samegawa's expanse within it, forming a calm, deep pocket of water. "Please tell me you didn't build that."

Souji laughed. "No, stupid - it's been there for ages. The old fisherman told me about it." Souji bent down and took off his shoes, then reached into the bag he'd hauled all the way here. "Catch."

Yosuke very nearly fell into the river in his scramble to catch what Souji tossed in his direction, then frowned deeply as he realized what it was. "Dude. You just... wait, my _swimsuit_? You freak."

"It's no different than what you did to the girls at the campout," Souji said with a smirk. "Besides, you left your trunks at my house the other day after we played in the sprinkler with Nanako. I was going to return it anyway."

"You're still a freak," Yosuke muttered, but he had to admit the cool, clear water looked awfully tempting, and if he had his swim trunks, well... "Fine, fine. Just... turn around, okay?"

Souji raised one eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Yosuke scowled at him. "Just do it, damnit."

"You do realize I've seen you naked lots of times, right?"

" _Dude_ , shut _up_ ," Yosuke hissed, instantly turning crimson as he whirled to give the pathway above them a paranoid look; fortunately, there was no one in sight. "Goddamnit, Souji - now you _have_ to turn around. Just for that." He glared at Souji until his best friend rolled his eyes and obediently turned around; Yosuke changed at approximately light-speed, just in case.

When he turned back around, Souji had changed into his swim trunks as well, and was wading into the river; the water level rose rapidly, and a moment later Souji ducked under the water. "Mmm, that's nice. Hurry up," he added, splashing at Yosuke.

"Yeah, yeah," Yosuke muttered, giving the river a dubious look before sidling up to it. He carefully poked his toe into the water. "Oh, god, that's _cold_ -"

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Souji splashed at him again, and Yosuke yelped.

"Damnit, stop!" Yosuke tried to kick water back at Souji, failed miserably, and settled for folding his arms and glaring.

Souji just laughed. "If you get in then getting wet won't matter," he pointed out, punctuating the sentence with another splash.

"Why the hell do I hang out with you, again?" Yosuke carefully eased into the water, wincing against the chill, occasionally directing glares in Souji's direction as his infuriating best friend boyfriend _thing_ continued to splash. Still, as he got further out, he couldn't deny this was way better than roasting in Souji's room, and Souji looked pretty good dripping wet, and-

The brush of _something_ against his thigh made Yosuke nearly jump out of the water. He kicked, flailed, and splashed his way wildly to the wall of rocks, dragging himself up on it with a panicked expression. "Holy. What. Souji, something - something _touched my leg_ and I don't think it was you-"

Souji gave him a weird look. "It was probably a fish."

" _There are fish in here?!_ "

"... It's the river. What do you think?" Souji leaned back in the water nonchalantly as Yosuke glared at him, still precariously balanced on the wall of rocks. "Did you know I once caught a fish as long as my leg in here?"

"Oh my _god_ don't tell me that," Yosuke groaned, staring in utter paranoia at the still water around him. "I _hate_ nature."

"Come on, Yosuke. The fish aren't going to hurt you."

"No," Yosuke said, stubbornly, then winced as one of his feet slipped and he had to flail wildly for balance. "It _touched my leg_ , damnit."

"Yosuke, you jump into a television and fight Shadows on a regular basis. A fish shouldn't bother you."

"I don't _care_." Yosuke scowled and tried to sweep water in Souji's direction, nearly losing his balance again. "You are such a freakin' jerk."

"And I'm totally comfortable," Souji said calmly, tilting back into a dead man's float. "Mmm."

Yosuke glared at him a moment longer, then poked at the water with one toe. When no monstrous fish emerged to chew his leg off, he slowly eased back into the water again, twitching at every little eddy and swirl in the water. "I hate you _so much_ ," he informed Souji as he edged back into the deeper water, gritting his teeth against the soft brush of water-grass and maybe _(oh god, I hope not)_ fish.

"There, see?" Souji said as Yosuke got closer to him. "It's not so bad. Better than sticking to the couch, right?"

"No," Yosuke muttered as Souji flipped upright again and swam over to him. "Well. Maybe."

"Maybe?" Souji asked, wrapping one arm around his waist and pressing a damp kiss to the side of his neck.

"Um." Yosuke's gaze flicked up to the riverbank and the path above; still deserted. "Well, if you put it that way..."

Souji grinned, then put both hands on Yosuke's shoulders-

-and dunked him.

" _Fucking damnit, Souji-_ " Yosuke spluttered, flailing as his head broke the surface again.

Souji just laughed and tousled his wet hair. "Definitely better."

"Shut up."


End file.
